dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Deception 2
Deception. It's in us all.... - Official motto Mortal Kombat: Deception 2 is a upcoming fighting video game developed and published by DZ2K. It will be released in February 14th, 2019 on the PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Steam. Plot A young woman has entered the Mortal Kombat tournament in order to win the prize: $1'000'000, for her younger sister, who is deathly ill. Little did she know, however, is that the tournament is a set up for Onaga to gather all of the Kamidogu and become the One Being. It it up to her and Shujinko, who was deceived by said creature, to put a stop to Onaga and save the realms. But she needs to put her demons in check. For all that it's worth, she must overcome the rage building within.... Roster Everyone from Mortal Kombat Unchained has been confirmed to be playable along with some new additions. Guest characters are also confirmed. CHARACTERS * Ashrah — a Netherrealm demon searching for redemption and her freedom from the realm by way of slaying demons with a magical sword. She's voiced by Satomi Sato in Japanese. * Dairou — a disgraced Seidan Guardsman turned mercenary who is contracted by Darrius to assassinate his former superior Hotaru. He's voiced by Moriya Endo in Japanese * Darrius — Leader of the Seidan Resistance, a movement fighting the oppressive regime of the Realm of Order. He's voiced by Soichiro Hoshi in Japanese. * Havik — Chaosrealm cleric and archrival of Hotaru who wishes to resurrect Shao Kahn and ensure the reign of chaos over Outworld. He's voiced by Yuki Kaji in Japanese and Paul St. Peter in English. * Hotaru — Leader of the Seidan Guard who pledges his services to Onaga in hopes of forcibly establishing order in war-torn Outworld. He's voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu in Japanese * Kira — a former weapons dealer recruited into Kabal's re-formed Black Dragon organization. She's voiced by Masumi Asano in Japanese and Kira Buckland in English. * Kobra — Martial artist turned killer who is recruited along with Kira into Kabal's re-formed Black Dragon organization. He's voiced by Kenji Akabane in Japanese and Kyle McCarney in English * Onaga — The Dragon King and former emperor of Outworld who seeks to regain his dominating rule of the realm. He serves as the game's final boss. He's voiced by Takashi Matsuyama in Japanese. * Shujinko — An aged warrior who was deceived by Onaga when he was young. He plays a major role in the story and is one of the main protagonists in Deception 2. He's voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa in Japanese and Max Crawford in English * Baraka — Member of the savage Tarkatan warrior race that attacks Outworld in order to distract Onaga's opposition. He additionally frees Mileena from imprisonment, enabling her to assume the enslaved Kitana's identity. He's voiced by Daisuke Ono in Japanese * Bo' Rai Cho — Outworlder who rescues Li Mei from the clutches of the Deadly Alliance (Shang Tsung and Quan Chi). He's voiced by Masaki Terasoma in Japanese and Steve Blum in English * Ermac — Composite of souls freed from Shao Kahn's control by Kenshi and who assists Liu Kang's spirit in saving the slain Earthrealm heroes resurrected and enslaved by Onaga. He's voiced by Takahiro Sakurai and Junichi Suwabe in Japanese. * Jade — Edenian warrior and longtime ally of Kitana who joins Queen Sindel in freeing the princess, who is under Onaga's influence and serving as his bodyguard. She's voiced by Junko Noda in Japanese. * Kabal — Black Dragon leader rescued from near-death by Havik. He reforms the crime syndicate with new members at the cleric's behest. He's voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in Japanese. * Kenshi — Blind swordsman who joins forces with Sub-Zero in attempt to thwart Hotaru and Onaga's plans. He's voiced by Isshin Chiba in Japanese * Li Mei — Outworld native who is rescued from the Deadly Alliance by Bo' Rai Cho. She's voiced by Kaori Nazuka in Japanese * Liu Kang — the deceased Mortal Kombat champion whose spirit enlists Ermac in freeing the enslaved Earthrealm fighters, but his corpse has been exhumed and reanimated for evil purposes. He's voiced by Nobutoushi Canna in Japanese * Mileena — Evil clone of Kitana who poses as the imprisoned princess and misleads Edenia's military forces in order to buy time for Onaga to enact his goals. She's voiced by Akiko Yajima in Japanese and Karen Strassman in English * Nightwolf — Native American shaman who willingly corrupts himself with the sins of his tribe so he can infiltrate the Netherrealm and defeat Onaga. He's voice by Yuichi Nakamura in Japanese. * Noob Saibot — Former member of the Brotherhood of the Shadow who reactivates the inoperative cyborg Smoke as a servant. He serves as the game's combined sub-boss with Smoke ("Noob-Smoke"). He's voiced by Wataru Takagi in Japanese and Jamieson Price in English * Raiden — Thunder god and Earthrealm protector who had previously sacrificed himself in a vain attempt to destroy Onaga. He has since reformed on Earth and is incensed at Shujinko's (unwitting) resurrection of the Dragon King. He's voiced by Masahiro Nonaka in Japanese and Richard Epcar in English * Scorpion — Revenant who escapes his Netherrealm imprisonment and serves the Elder Gods in order to prevent Onaga from merging the realms. He's voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki in Japanese and Patrick Seitz in English. * Sindel — the Queen of Edenia who teams with Jade to free Princess Kitana from Onaga's control. She's voiced by Shizuka Ito in Japanese * Smoke — Inoperative Lin Kuei cyborg who is revived and reprogrammed to serve Noob Saibot. He is the game's combined sub-boss with Noob Saibot ("Noob-Smoke"). He's voiced by Eiji Takamoto in Japanese and ? in English * Sub-Zero — Lin Kuei clan leader who learns of his Cryomancer heritage while burying the remains of his protege Frost inside an ancient temple. He additionally teams with Kenshi to stop the machinations of Hotaru and Onaga. He's voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in Japanese and Steve Blum in English. * Tanya — Edenian traitor who swears allegiance to Onaga in his mission of conquering the realms. She's voiced by Chizu Yonemoto in Japanese and Jen Taylor in English * Blaze — Massive fire elemental who has the task of guarding the egg of the Dragon King. * Frost — Sub-Zero's first Lin Kuei trainee who lacks humility. * Jax — Established the Outerworld Investigation Agency with Sonya who was betrayed by an OIA operative who destroyed the agency's portal. * Kitana — Edenian princess who allied with Goro to wage war against Shao Kahn, and eventually the Deadly Alliance. Newcomers * Young Shujinko — The young version of Shujinko. He can be unlocked if you complete Shujinko's side to the story. * Kanazki Nakano — The protagonist of Deception 2. A master of Drunken Fist. She's the older sister of Ruki Nakano, who was struck with a deadly illness. She joins the Mortal Kombat tournament without knowing that the event was nothing but a setup for Onaga. She's voiced by Ami Koshimizu in Japanese. * Ravi — The Monk of Dragon Mountain. He found out about Shujinko's 'quest', knowing that the latter is a pawn of Onaga. He is voiced by Hochu Otsuka in Japanese. * Satsuki — A Student who was forced to enter the tournament after Hiro accidentally joins forces with Onaga. * Hiro — Satsuki's friend and the one who accidentally sided with Onaga. He is a young man * ? Guest Characters * Yue Ying — The Wife of the Sleeping Dragon. From Dynasty Warriors. Under Fujin's orders, she was tasked to find Raiden and prevent Shujinko from complete his 'quest'. She was revealed in E3 2018, right after the MKA remake reveal. She's voiced by Rumi Kasahara in Japanese and Kate Jopson in English. * Shirase — The true identity of Hokuto. She was revealed in EVO 2018. She's voiced by Yuka Iguchi in Japanese and Alexis Tipton in English * Isaac Clarke — The Protagonist of Dead Space. Along with Shirase, he was revealed in EVO 2018. He's voiced by Soichiro Hoshi in Japanese and Gunner Wright in English. * ? - * ? * ? * ? Trivia * Many people thought that this game is a remake, but Kyle revealed that it's actually a sequel to Deception. * Deception is the first game to have a Japanese Dub, a first for the Mortal Kombat franchise.